Beaulieu
by 8-BitCookies
Summary: A young girl awakes deep within the forest. No-one knows who she is, not the twins, not the townsfolk, not even herself.


_**A/N: Before you all go off on me asking where the Ninth chapter for Occurance is, it is still coming don't worry. It's just taking a little bit of time to write up as I can't seem to get it right. **_

_**In the mean time, I've been working on this story. It originally started out as ideas for the next chapter but ended up turning into its own storyline. Enjoy it!**_

* * *

The young girl's eyes cringed as the light shone into her eyes. Stanford turned the flashlight off and look at her a little more with a strange expression. She scratched her arms slightly, the hospital gown she was wearing wasn't exactly comfortable. Slightly brushing her blonde hair away from her shoulders, she looked back up at Stanford.

Beside the girl were Dipper and Mabel, comforting her as their Grunkle conducted his examination.

"So you say you just found her like this, in town?" he spoke.

Dipper looked at Stanford "Yeah, she was sitting outside of the diner hyperventilating." he said. "We weren't sure what was up with her so we asked what was wrong."

"Well, what did she say?"

Mabel looked at the girl for a moment then looked back at Stanford.

"She said.. she couldn't remember."

Stanford raised his eyebrow. "What couldn't she remember?"

"Like.. anything." said Mabel.

Dipper spoke again. "She told us that the only thing she could remember was waking up in the woods early this morning."

Stanford reached for a clipboard and pen. "Did she say anything else?"

"Nope. She's been quiet ever since we found her." said Mabel.

Uncapping the pen, Stanford wrote a few notes down.

"Was she carrying any items on her person when you found her? Like, a mobile phone or anything else?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other. "Well actually, we did find something in her pocket."

Mabel handed Stanford a small sheet of paper. On the paper, there was a single word written in black ink.

"Beaulieu?" said Stanford.

"Yeah, we're not sure what it means." said Mabel.

"I thought it might have meant Beaulieu, Minnesota. It might be where she's from, but to get from Minnesota to here would take at least a day, so it might mean something else." said Dipper.

Stanford looked at the paper intently. "Well, it's something. Thank you."

Placing the clipboard on the desk, Stanford walked over towards some machinery and pulled out a small device about the size of a stamp. Pressing a button on its side, a bright light activated on the front and revealed a scanner.

"Hold still, please." said Stanford to the girl.

Stanford placed it gently on her head and pressed the button again. A short blip came from the device before it was removed from her head.

"I've detected signs of damage to her Hippocampal Formation. She appears to have some form of Retrograde Amnesia."

Dipper and Mabel's faces gave a look of concern, while the girl simply sat there, staring at the ceiling.

"Thankfully, it appears to be only temporary. She should make a full recovery, however, it might take a while, at least a week or two. In the meantime, you should go around town asking anyone if they know her. See if maybe you can find her parents. It might be enough for her memory to recover a lot faster as we did with Stan."

Mabel got off the table and began walking towards the elevator door. "Hey, do you wanna come with us to see if we can find your parents?" said Dipper, gesturing towards the girl.

The girl nodded her head.

"Well, if she's going with you, she'll need to put her clothes back on." said Stanford.

"Oh right."

Stanford handed Dipper a pile of neatly folded clothes, to which he then handed them to the girl. Sitting on her lap were some blue shorts and a red and white striped long-sleeved top.

"Theres a closed off room you can use to change just over there." said Stanford, pointing towards a small door.

"I'll just be over here making some calculations and checking the machinery. The twins will meet you up top."

The girl nodded her head and slowly opened the door, shutting it behind her.

"Come on, Mabel." said Dipper.

The twins pushed a small white button in the wall which opened the elevator doors. They walked in quietly, and allowed the doors to shut."

As Stanford began walking around looking at the server blocks and computer screens, a thought briefly crossed his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more suspicious he became.

_Is it just me, or does she look a lot like Dipper..?_


End file.
